SuperAngelo128's Top 50 "Tales of" Battle Themes
I've been itching to do a Tales list recently, the characters list is really hard and won't be up till I beat all the games. This was a bit easier to make but still harder! ---- HONORABLE MENTIONS Surprise Attack! (Tales of Destiny)- It's pretty much a louder obnoxious version of Bare its Fangs, Makes it a good and bad thing. Fang which wants blood (Tales of the Abyss)- The beat is decent, but too much distortion and it drags on a bit long. Rebel Against Destiny (Tales of Destiny)- Decent beat, but the PS1 version is too short, while the Remake is too loud and long. Sad Memory (Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology)- I do like how it's an emotional song, and I like the instruments. The beat is only OK though. Awkward Justice (Tales of the Abyss)- Like Fang which wants blood, decent beat but length and the song being drawn out is the bigger problem over distortion. Nightmare- A nice fast-paced song that's..... really really loud and distorted. Beat the Angel- I like the bells but the overall beat is boring. ---- 50.Encounter (Tales of the Tempest) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jjNp1z5MbA&fmt=18 Where does it play?: It’s the regular battle theme of Tempest Thoughts: Just a semi-catchy Sakuraba regular battle song… nothing special. 49.Theme of Battle ~Future~ (Tales of Destiny 2) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2DGtJvglTM&fmt=18 Where does it play?: It plays in the Future World of Destiny 2 Thoughts: A little bit catchier than the previous song. 48.Take Up the Cross (Tales of Phantasia) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba OST version: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c52f0_VzCfk&fmt=18 In-Game SNES: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ll7aFd8c6jk&fmt=18 In-Game PSX/PSP – http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zl0q3CrkxE&fmt=18 Radiant Mythology 2 (best imo) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lf-nzetVVeY&fmt=18 Where does it play?: It’s the regular battle theme of Phantasia Thoughts: Another p cool regular battle theme, “classic”. 47.Bare its Fangs (Tales of Destiny) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba PS1 original: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMahE7pwTjM&fmt=18 PS2 Remake (favorite): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jBcLRXc91E Where does it play?: One of two regular battle themes in the original, The first regular battle theme in the Remake Thoughts: ANOTHER cool regular battle theme 46. Keep Your Guard Up (Tales of Symphonia) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uehFijXHMgI&fmt=18 Where does it play?: When you fight the “Desians” Thoughts: A somewhat underrated Symphonia song. 45.Full Force (Tales of Symphonia) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba Original: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4VbFEauVpU&fmt=18 Symphonia Dawn: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ueGePPzGYqM&fmt=18 Radiant Mythology 2 (favorite): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amPCZXD2kpY&fmt=18 Where does it play?: Sylvarant regular battle theme Thoughts: Another cool regular battle theme that gets above the others due to nostalgia. 44. Mysterious Arms, Soma (Tales of Hearts) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba Original: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rX_BbAf6k8A&fmt=18 Tales of VS Sample 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WeO-l7V-hYk&fmt=18 Tales of VS Sample 2 8 seconds: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kux0ZOXHZmM&fmt=18 Where does it play?: First regular battle theme Thoughts: Another regular battle theme that gets farther in Symphonia because it’s the game I’m currently playing. 43. Leon -Irony of Fate- (Tales of Destiny) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba Original (only good one): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0feOFmmK1Y&fmt=18 OST Version: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krzN_z3hL6w&fmt=18 Remake: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFu8e5PjwWw&fmt=18 Fate of a Fencer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMHRGnGqO88&fmt=18 Where does it play?: What do you think Thoughts: Yay Our first overrated song! Honestly the original is the only half decent version, the other ones hurt my ears or are boring. 42.Heavy Destruction (Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2) Composer: ??? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wo4gnWU3UR8&fmt=18 Where does it play?: Not sure actually! MUST.. play... RM2 Thoughts: Who wants some awesome metallic rock, I know I do! 41.Everlasting Fight (Tales of the Abyss) Composer: Sakuraba http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxH5zaTQHzk&fmt=18 Where does it play?: Awesome cameo battle of Abyss Thoughts: An Abyssmix of Take UP the Cross, Bare its Fangs, Inferia Battle, and Dona Nobis Pacem. Not bad but I think the instruments used could've been a bit better, but it fit the battle I suppose 40.Fatalize (Tales of Symphonia) Composer: Sakuraba Original: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQApJo4TBeY&fmt=18 Radiant Mythology 2 (BETTER): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEcoRUL6AEk&fmt=18 Where does it play?: Usually fights against members who will join your team or Abbyssion Thoughts: Woohoo our second overrated song! The song has an ok fast beat, but it's so goddamn loud However the RM2 remix, adds some guitar to make it a bit better. 39. Hurry! (Tales of Legendia) Composer: Go Shiina http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YE_lYozZNE0&fmt=18 Where does it play?: Mini-bosses Thoughts: Yess our first Legendia/Shiina song. It does give you a sense of wanting to Hurry imo. I like the clapping in the background it makes the song more interesting. I wish the last 20 seconds of the loop wasn't as boring though. 38.Activate, Soma Link! (Tales of Hearts) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MRe477ptp10&fmt=18 Where does it play?: Second regular battle theme of Hearts Thoughts: Another cool regular battle theme. This wins over Mysterious Arms because it's faster paced and a bit more intense. 37.Time to Raise the Cross (Tales of the Abyss) Composer: Motoo Fujiwara http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wk9fbj4q-i0&fmt=18 Where does it play?: First part of the final battle Thoughts: IT starts off great with the orchestra, gets decent with the flute, and then ends good. I think this song lacked something though... maybe a bit more depth or length or something. 36.Finish the Promise (Tales of the Abyss) Composer: Motoo Fujiwara http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vk8MaVo5VpI&fmt=18 Where does it play?: Final part of the final battle Thoughts: Pretty much the comments of Time to Raise the Cross except that it incorporates part of the Grand Fonic Hymn 35.Chance for a Big Reversal (Tales of Vesperia) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inSEpnvr9j4&fmt=18 Where does it play?: In a special fight in the coliseum, and when you fight a crap load of monsters in one battle, you'll know what I mean if you play it Thoughts: It really does gives the feeling that now's the chance to reverse things in your favor after losing the beginning! 34.The Arrow Was Shot (Tales of the Abyss) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba Original (TOO LOUD): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zxrLjWJYfv8&fmt=18 Mythology 2 (Awesome guitar): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80KxpTPq368&fmt=18 Where does it play?: 1st regular theme of Abyss Thoughts: A cool regular battle theme to fight to. The guitar really make the song better. Man if the RM2 version didn't exist this probably wouldn't have made the list! 33.A Place in the Sun (Tales of the Abyss) Composer: Motoo Fujiwara http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjM3mdtw1B0&fmt=18 Where does it play: 2nd part of the final battle Thoughts: I like how it's a bit more unique than the other parts. I really like the part that starts around :58 32.Common Destiny (Tales of Destiny Remake) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90ayqrtGwG4&fmt=18 Where does it play: A duel with... Thoughts: A decent "duel" boss theme. 31.Timeline (Tales of Destiny 2) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba Original: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iH1mdBn4phw&fmt=18 RM2 (GOOD version): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IpjgEYdL7A&fmt=18 Where does it play: When you go back to Dycroft in the past Thoughts: A Bare its Fangs remix. THe original is boring. The RM2 mix has some nice guitar and piano action. 30.Coup De Grace (Tales of Destiny 2) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba Original: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhlVwzcpzo4&fmt=18 Destiny Remake (better version imo): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTTVK9z92ec&fmt=18 Where does it play: BURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Thoughts: A super intense battle song. I think the 50 second buildup part could've been done a bit better, after that I like the song quite a bit. 29.Battle Organization (Tales of Rebirth) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba Original: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOm1C8xmQAE&fmt=18 RM2 version (slightly better): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrb8iNkZDdE&fmt=18 Where does it play: 1st Regular Battle Theme in Rebirth Thoughts: Ah this song for some reason sounds less like a fighting song, and more like a song you'd hear in a character selection screen. Anyways, still pretty addicting and fun to listen to. 28.Meaning of Birth (Tales of the Abyss) Composer: Motoo Fujiwara http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-AoP3NOja0 Where does it play: REPLICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Thoughts: Meaning of Birth, more like Meaning of Overrated. But seriously, the intro is very good, but the rest of the song is pretty much just an instrumental version of Karma. People probably consider that a godly thinkg but Karma's far from my favorite Tales opening song, though it's still good. (Hearts opening them is much better imo) 27.Desperate Battle (Tales of Rebirth) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hy-3ZtgI9WU&fmt=18 Where does it play: Mini-bosses Thoughts: As said in the comments, this song gives a somewhat cool menacing feeling to it. I always thought this song was kinda addicting for some reason. However I think the song is a little bit too long. ' 26.Wheel of Fortune (Tales of Destiny 2) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba Original: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ZN7pzBWoXI&yt&fmt=18 Radiant Mythology 2 (much better version): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNQEuaXyBY0&fmt=18 Where does it play?: Final Battle Thoughts: Just a really catchy final battle song, with a pretty damn cool beat. Just make sure you watch the RM2 version. 25.Release the Sword From Here On (Tales of Innocence) Composer: Kazuhiro Nakamura http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8CCvrX-Hn0&fmt=18 Where does it play?: "Important" Bosses Thoughts: A decent boss song with some good build-up. I kinda wish the part it built up to was better =/ 24.Progress Towards the End (Tales of Destiny) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjDe8_X_75M&fmt=18 Where does it play?: Final regular battle theme Thoughts: A cool orchestral version of Bare its Fangs with a cool thrown in original part towards the middle. 23.Overcome Difficulties (Tales of Phantasia) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqciyfasHYE Where does it play: Smaller Bosses Thoughts: A Phantasia song that one person described as "giving you the feel that it's an all or nothing battle". I agree with this. 22.Holy Crusade (Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2) Composer: Go Shiina? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QNUvWYiL6iA&fmt=18 Where does it play: One of the regular battle themes, not sure when exactly Thoughts: The vocals admittedly were kinda were weird to me at first. However I grew to like them and I actually find them quite addicting now! The music is very good in the background. 21. The Die is Cast (Tales of Rebirth) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba Original: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgjTw6lt5oE&fmt=18 RM2 version: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWu4835D4SQ Where does it play: Final regular battle theme in Rebirth Thoughts: A really cool sorta "epic" regular battle theme, that's decently long. I find it really fun to listen to. 20. Dona Nobis Pacem (Tales of Destiny 2) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5QiP4W3jyE&fmt=18 Where does it play: Final regular battle theme in Destiny 2 Thoughts: Recognize this song? It's from Everlasting Fight and my favorite part of Everlasting Fight. On it's own it's a great song for a regular battle theme. 19.Break the Sword to Pieces (Tales of Innocence) Composer: Kazuhiro Nakamura http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6oYzbtwXn0&fmt=18 Where does it play?: Main boss battle theme of Innocence Thoughts: This song is interesting. It starts off kinda boring... then after 12 seconds we get more instruments added on... then after 8 seconds we get a decent beat that plays for the majority of the loop... then like the last 15 seconds are awesome. Aww man this song had a lot of potential. The music quality is good though 18.Justice and an Edge (Tales of Destiny Remake) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yO_jDJF0TX8&fmt=18 When does it play: The replacement of Heat Wave in the Destiny Remake, when you fight the O guys Thoughts: This song is interesting. (lol) It seems like a bit more mellow that what Sakuraba usually does but somewhat addicting and cool song. It's fun to listen to sometimes. 17.Never Surrender (Tales of the Abyss) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODTwDtsEA4s&fmt=18 When does it play? Thoughts: Ok I have a bit of "nostalgia" with this song. Since before Abyss came out I was watching gameplay vids made by MasterLL and this song always played and I just always liked it. Compared to most regular battle themes, it's quite calm yet upbeat which I like. On the other hand some parts of the song get a bit boring. 16.Fighting of the Spirit (Tales of Phantasia) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba OST (best imo): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bK1dj_GZ_Vo&fmt=18 SNES: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JsMZXl15FRU&fmt=18 RM2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KsGz1BWbV1I&fmt=18 When does it play? When you fight a Summon Spirit Thoughts: A "classic", many people seem to like this song quite a bit. What I like about this song is that it isn't too slow or too fast, it goes at just the right speed and is great at battling to. Listening to it as opposed to fighting to it a tad bit inferior and that's why it gets at 16, otherwise good stuff. 15.Furance of War (Tales of Vesperia) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba Original: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXxDz_gxAqo&fmt=18 Radiant Mythology 2 (AWESOME GUITAR version): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=usbVs50c4L4&fmt=18 When does it play? First regular battle theme of Vesperia Thoughts: Yup, the only GOOD regular battle theme in Vesperia. Seriously the other 3 didn't even compare (well Aim for the Top wasn't TOO bad but..). seriously I heard this song from the demo and thought it was an awesome addicting song to battle to and hoped the other regular battle themes would follow suit... Anyways the guitar in the RM2 version is awesome. 14.Edge of a Decision (Tales of the Abyss) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba Original: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWipsezugak&fmt=18 RM2 (slight better version): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qemc2HoRuBI&fmt=18 When does it play? Second regular battle. Thoughts: FOr some reason whenever I think of this theme I think of the scene were Guy rejoins the party at the cave. Nice scene. Anyways, This song is nice and fast-paced and addicting, really good for a regular batle theme you hear a lot. 13.Dogfight (Tales of Rebirth) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba Original: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wrw732QQ8pI&fmt=18 RM2 (slight better version): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wVtDeByLro&fmt=18 When does it play? Second regular battle. Thoughts: Another fast-paced addicting regular battle theme. Good stuff here, and nothing much else to say 12.Decisive (Tales of Phantasia) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba OST: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_CqAqhQVuiE&fmt=18 SNES: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_CqAqhQVuiE&fmt=18 PSX: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fkc-ESdt64Q&fmt=18 Nariki Dungeon 3: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGvADiIPacQ&fmt=18 Radiant Mythology 2 (starts at :40): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gz7wP2MxiHQ&fmt=18 Eternia: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcM7VazPMfA&fmt=18 When does it play? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbmCKT3XSAU&feature=related or if you prefer Japanese http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7SCsO6Mhgk&fmt=18 Thoughts: It's a fast-paced boss song that is addicting and fitting for a wielder of time-moving powers. 11.Seeking Victory (Tales of Legendia) In-Game Version (best imo): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIEu_QQccJA&fmt=18 OST: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rU1C5O8cWAU&fmt=18 RM2 version: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIEu_QQccJA&fmt=18 When does it play? Decently important bosses Thoughts: A really addictive and decently long theme that uses great instruments that makes it good for somewhat long bosses. Falls short of the Top 10. 10.Wilderness of Sadness (Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDkqH7dt9xY&fmt=18 When does it play? PAIN WILL ONLY LAST AN INSTANT Thoughts: I'll be honest when I first heard this song, I thought it was the best battle theme ever by far. However, the more I listened to it the more I realized it wasn't that great. Still, imo for a Final battle song this is pretty "epic" and I think it's done better than most final battle songs in the series by Sakuraba. 9.Desperate Battle (Radiant Mythology 2) it's a different song than the Rebirth one, this is an all new track! Composer: Go Shiina??? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xo_Q8ZNFDq0&fmt=18 When does it play? Regular boss battle I think... Thoughts: A fucking awesome addicting beat that could've been a longer and deeper. Nontheless I love love love the beat. 8.The End of A Thought (Tales of Symphonia) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba Original: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRTtITgXpoM&fmt=18 Radiant Mythology 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YLWpWVjQrOQ&fmt=18 are awesome When does it play? I'm not gonna hold back this time... I know... I won't either. Thoughts: In terms of favorite Symphonia battle songs, people seem to choose Beat the Angel, Fatalize.. or It Can Waver and Fight? However this song is by far my favorite Symphonia battle song. The first half of the song starts up fast paced and doesn't let up, and the beat is nice, fast, and addicting. The second part consists of everyone's favorite character's theme song played with the drums from the first part. I think both parts compliment each other very well and equal out to a very great song 7.The Dreadnought (Tales of Destiny 2) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba Original: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANHZOI_THiM&fmt=18 Radiant Mythology 2(AWESOMER version): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=my3Qr07l8CE&fmt=18 the full version wasn't uploaded due to techniciality reasons so I just inserted the missing part with the original When does it play? Regular boss battles\Forced fights Thoughts: OK I'll admit, this is one of the few songs that gets this high SOLELY on the RM2 version (other versions help it out but) as Lyrrad said... "Dear god! They made a pretty cool song into an AWESOME song!". I really like the super fast pace and the awesome guitar, makes the song great to listen to and to battle to. 6.Before the Demise (Tales of Innocence) Composer: Kazuhiro Nakamura http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0chCDlQ5ejE&fmt=18 When does it play? Final Battle Thoughts: The beginning is really awesome and epic and seems like the rest of the song will follow suit... but the rest is only decent. It's still a pretty decently addiciting and good beat but if it stayed the same throughout the whole song this easily could've been at least 3 places higher. 5.Fury Sparks (Tales of Vesperia) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wwH1hPMyVZU&fmt=18 When does it play? Doesn't matter... I'm SOOOO gonna kick your ass! No no no no! I'm gonna kick YOUR ass! OH Hoooo it's on now!! Thoughts: "Best rival theme ever. Even better than meaning of birth, end of a thought, etc" Quote from the uploaded that I agree with. Unlike End of a Thought and Meaning of Birth it doesn't rely on another song to be good, the whole song is all original! The one thing that I like about this song is that for such an important battle theme it doesn't really try that hard to be "epic". No, it instead focuses on making an awesome catchy beat that you can loop over and over again since it's so fun to listen to. I do like the guitar that's used, not too much distortion like many Sakuraba songs, though I think this song could've used better instruments Other than that, awesome stuff. 4.Eternal Mind (Tales of Eternia) Composer: Motoi Sakuraba Original: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAa67cAF7Uw&fmt=18 OST: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Jgdknzc1bg&fmt=18 Abyssmix: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W70Rr2wFWQ8&fmt=18 AWESOME Remix (best): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJnVWDNxO_o&fmt=18 Where does it play: In the original game... it actually played in the scene AFTER the final boss. It first became a battle theme in Abyss during the cameo battle after you hear I will not... LOOOOOSSSEEEE Thoughts: This song is neat. Despite not originally being a battle song, I'm surprised since it fits PERFECTLY for a final boss theme. It's upbeat and the song itself has a catchy beat. I always picture this as music you'd use during the final part of the final battle showing that the heroes always prevail! 3.Raging Nerifes (Tales of Legendia) Composer: Go Shiina In-Game Version (better): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4c0_mvLMKP4&fmt=18 OST version: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zB5In73K-Ko&fmt=18 When does it play?: Final battle... both of them Thoughts: Probably the longest song in the whole list, which is good and bad. The intro is great... it uses great instruments and speed to build up to the epicness of the song coming up. About 1 minute it gets a bit faster and we get a kinda different beat which is great. Then it gets a little slow again to build up to the last part of the song (which is my favorite part). Then it gets a little faster again to make the build-up even better. Then about 2:14, we get another decently fast awesome beat again that goes then about 3:00 onwards is my favorite part of the loop. So with all that you'd think it would be number 1 but... I think the length somewhat brought it down, but it's still a great great song. Also apparently this song is a mix of a number of songs, does anyone know which ones? 2.Geode ~Overdose~ (Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2) Composer: Go Shiina? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjY2noi69uI&fmt=18 When does it play?: Final battle? Thoughts: ... Holy crap. I could not believe this was a Tales song at all. This song is amazingly epic. It mixes vocals, that instrument used in Castlevania songs (synthesizier?), Guitar, and drums to create a really nice sounding song. I like how it starts off with just the vocals and Castlevania music, then the drums and guitar pop up and add in to the fun. Then the guitar and drums play only to create somewhat of a bridge/interlude until the vocals and Castlevania song come back in. After a little while the vocals start to chant something else. The only little tiny flaw that prevents this song from geting 1 is that the vocals could get a bit too repetitive. 1.Break Through With the Sword (Tales of Innocence) Composer: Kazuhiro Nakamura In-Game Original: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRIHyc8gSuA&fmt=18 OST version: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PaFRruemsaY&fmt=18 Radiant Mythology 2 (best as usual): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHzpoEYg9m4&fmt=18 When does it play?: Regular battle theme... crazy I know Thoughts: Yep, a regular battle theme is my favorite battle theme ever.. that's how great. The one thing I like compared to most songs in the series, is that the instruments are played at a higher-octave than other non Innocence songs. Anyway about the song itself, it may not seem much to you... but I really really love the instruments used here. The beat is fast-paced, and addicting, yet for some reason has this emotional feel to it that I really like. This song despite being a battle theme could also fit as a nice credits theme or even a final dungeon theme, which I really like, in that regard it's very "open". This is one of the few battle themes I can put on loop for almost 5-10 times and not get tired of it, that's just how much I love the song and how addicting it is. It gets stuck in my head and I'm very tempted to hum every so once in a while. Of course this song isn't perfect, but I really want to see more soundtracks be done by Kazuhiro Nakamura. If anyone fights me on Tales of VS, expect me to use this song a lot ^_^ Category:Lists